


Young Lovers (Fluffcember)

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Fluffcember prompt fills.Each week is a new ship. The first and last week only have 5 prompts so sadly those ships got a bit short changed.Week 1 (1st-5th): Lu Ten/Junji (OMC - Check out my other story An Unknown Variable (Rated T) for better context)Week 2 (6th-12th): Mako/Iroh II (Makroh)Week 3 (13th-19th): Kya/Hakoda (ft. baby Sokka and Katara) (Can also be read as Kya/Hakoda/Bato or just Kya & Hakoda & Bato)Week 4 (20th-26th): Bumi II/Izumi (Bumizumi)Week 5 (27th-31st): Jin/Suki
Relationships: Bato & Hakoda & Kya (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara & Kya & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Jin/Suki, Lu Ten/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 62





	1. Smile - Lu Ten/Junji

**Author's Note:**

> I will change a few prompts to better fit with the world in question and I am not doing these in order because I don't want to.
> 
> 4\. “I like it when you smile.”

It was the first time Lu Ten had been invited into Junji’s home. Lu Ten was careful to enter, knowing how skittish Junji was.

They had just had a dinner out in the city when Junji had offered for Lu Ten to stay the night. Lu Ten had accepted, more then thrilled to be spending the night with the other man.

Currently the two of them were curled up in bed just wrapped up in each other’s presence.

“The funniest thing happened today,” Junji whispered. Lu Ten wasn’t sure when they had started whispering but he was afraid to break the mood by speaking any louder.

“Oh yeah?” Lu Ten asked, turning his face towards Junji’s.

Junji had a smile on his face. It was one of the big ones, where his tooth stuck out slightly over the edge of his lip. He launched into some story that happened on his guard rounds though try as he might, Lu Ten couldn’t really make out what he was saying.

His eyes were locked on Junji’s smile.

“I like it when you smile,” Lu Ten said, abruptly.

“Ah, what?” Junji asked, turning to fully face Lu Ten.

“Sorry,” Lu Ten said, shaking his head. “Continue with your story.”

Junji looked at him a bit longer before picking up where he left off. Lu Ten was lost, having missed the first part of the story but Junji didn’t seem to mind.

His smile was back as he finished the story and turned to Lu Ten. Lu Ten couldn’t stop his hand if he tried and he poked at Junji’s tooth where it was caught on his lip.

Junji gasped slightly and pulled away. He stopped smiling and frowned instead.

“Sorry,” Junji said. “I have long canine teeth. I know it’s weird.”

“No,” Lu Ten said, grabbing Junji’s hand. “It’s not weird, it’s cute. I like your smile.”

“Oh,” Junji said, seeming to fight a smile at that.

Lu Ten wasn’t having it and reached over to tickle at Junji’s side.

He was quite pleased with the full smile that spread across Junji’s face at that.


	2. Adopting an Animal - Lu Ten/Junji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Adopting an Animal  
> Potential spoilers for An Unknown Variable.

Lu Ten knew it had been part of the plan, but he was still majorly terrified at the idea even if it was something he really wanted.

“We don’t have to open a petting zoo if you don’t want too,” Junji said. “It was always more of a joke.”

“No,” Lu Ten said, “I want to, besides, we need at least an ostrich-horse if we are going to run this farm we just bought.”

“That’s true,” Junji said, lacing his fingers with Lu Ten’s as they waited for the owner to return with the ostrich-horse in tow.

“I’ve taken care of one before,” Lu Ten said. “It won’t be entirely new territory.”

“Same here,” Junji said before laughing.

“What?” Lu Ten asked.

“Nothing, its just, you’d think we were talking about adopting a kid not getting an ostrich-horse,” Junji replied.

“Hey, ostrich-horses take way more work then a kid,” Lu Ten joked.

Junji laughed a bit more before getting serious. “You don’t think we are getting to in over our heads, do you?” Junji asked.

“Junji you once stormed the Fire Nation,” Lu Ten said. “I think even if we are a bit over our heads, we can make it. We’ve got each other and I’ve learned that’s all I really need.”

Junji smiled as the seller brought the ostrich-horse out.

“Well, Lu,” Junji said. “What do you think?”

The ostrich-horse seemed fairly interested in Lu Ten’s wheelchair, or rather the metal of his wheelchair. It squawked at him slightly and Lu Ten couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s pretty,” Lu Ten said, petting through the creature’s feathers. “I think he’s perfect.”

Junji nodded to the seller and there was money exchanged as Lu Ten continued to pet the animal in front of him. Junji’s hand soon covered his where it was buried in feathers.

“Let’s get him home, then,” Junji said.


	3. Night In - Lu Ten/Junji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Night Out/In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who've read An Unknown Variable, this takes place before Lu Ten tells Junji who he is.

Lu Ten rested his head on Junji’s shoulder. He had joined the other man on the couch in Junji’s main room. Junji was running his hand through Lu Ten’s hair and Lu Ten was melting in the other man’s arms.

“I love existing with you,” Junji said, breaking their hour-long silence.

“Existing with me?” Lu Ten asked, humor in his voice.

“Don’t laugh,” Junji said, “I’m serious. I really love that we can just sit here together and just be happy. With other people I always feel out of place but with you, its almost like being alone but without the loneliness. I just feel completely safe and unjudged.”

Lu Ten bit his lip to stop a smile from stretching across his face.

“I get it,” he whispered, “and I feel the same. Being with you is almost as easy as breathing, even when things do occasionally get hard. You make me happy.”

Junji buried his face into Lu Ten’s neck.

“Don’t hide,” Lu Ten said, trying to tug Junji’s face free. “It true.”

“It scares me,” Junji said. “It really scares me how quickly you’ve become so important to me. I feel like there’s very little I wouldn’t do to keep you by my side.”

Lu Ten swallowed harshly and shoved down the truth that wished to spill from his lips.

“That’s a very big promise,” Lu Ten whispered.

“Its one I’m willing to keep,” Junji said, “if it means I get to keep you. You’ve taken my world by storm.”

“Well,” Lu Ten said, poking Junji’s side. “At least we are both in the same boat.”

“Are we?” Junji asked. “Sometimes I feel like you’re more grounded.”

“Trust me, Junji,” Lu Ten said, his heart aching, “I’m nearly drowning.”

The ache didn’t stop even as Junji’s arms wrapped tightly around him, but it hurt just a bit less.


	4. Winter Wonderland - Lu Ten/Junji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Winter Wonderland

Lu Ten looked out the window, over the soft snow that fell over Ba Sing Se’s agricultural ring. It lightly dusted the ground, leaving small puffs of snow here and there.

“I’ve never seen snow like this before,” Lu Ten said. “The only other time I’ve seen it, was when I was at the North and South Poles. The ground was covered. It’s actually quite nice that the snow isn’t so thick.”

“I forget you’re from a tropical climate,” Junji said. “No snow.”

“In the mountains there’s snow,” Lu Ten said, “but again, it’s different. This is just the right amount of snow to be fun but not horrible.”

“Or maybe you just aren’t in hostile areas or having to climb up a mountain,” Junji replied.

“Maybe,” Lu Ten said, sticking out his tongue at Junji.

Junji laughed at Lu Ten’s rather childish behavior before kissing him.

“You are something else,” Junji said. “Come on, lets go outside and see it closer than.”

Lu Ten didn’t need to be told twice. The snow crunched under Junji’s feet and the wheels of Lu Ten’s wheelchair.

“I like this,” Lu Ten said. “I get all the niceness of the snow without the danger of losing too much traction.”

Junji hummed and Lu Ten looked up. There was an oddly intimate look in Junji’s eyes.

“You’re cute when you’re excited,” Junji said, when Lu Ten raised an eyebrow in question.

Lu Ten huffed slightly before moving further into the snow. Junji held back and Lu Ten could feel the other man’s eyes on him until Junji finally joined him, sweeping down and kissing him again.


	5. Gift-Giving - Lu Ten/Junji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Gift-giving

Lu Ten was sat on the porch of his and Junji’s new farm house watching the sun set over the lower ring wall of Ba Sing Se. He felt at peace for the first time in a long time as he closed his eyes.

He felt a hand at the back of his neck and looked up.

“Hey,” Junji said.

“Hey,” Lu Ten replied.

“I got you something,” Junji said, holding his hands behind his back.

“What?” Lu Ten asked, trying to peak around his boyfriend.

Junji paused before pulling out the box he had behind his back.

Lu Ten laughed.

“There’s no need to be so secretive,” Lu Ten said, pulling the box into his lap. He lifted the lid of and stared in surprise.

“A flute,” Lu Ten said. He smiled up at Junji. “Thank you, I lost mine after the city fell.”

“Not just a flute,” Junji said, scratching the back of his head. “It’s your flute. The one you lost in the first place.”

Lu Ten looked more closely at the flute and noted with surprise that Junji was right. It was his flute, with the engraving and all.

“Thank you,” Lu Ten said. “I’ve missed having it. How’d you find it?”

“I figured you did,” Junji said. “I got in contact with the guy who paid for the tea shop. He had moved all of your stuff to one of his properties when the city fell. Your dad should probably get on that because I’m pretty sure he plans to auction it off. I thought, well, it might make you feel more at home.”

“Flute or no flute, I already know that home is exactly where I am with you,” Lu Ten said.

“Cheesy,” Junji joked, dropping a kiss on the tip of Lu Ten’s nose. It crinkled under the affection and the two men were set off into giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of Lu Ten and Junji but if you want to see more of them you can go read [ An Unknown Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052776).


	6. Coffee Shop - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories for this week are all set in the same modern AU where Mako works at a coffee shop and Iroh is in his first year of getting his Masters of History. Bolin is a senior in high school and Mako has custody of him.  
> Iroh's 23. Mako's 20. Bolin is 17 nearing 18.

Mako yawned as he walked back to the counter with a steaming cup of tea. He was counting down the hours until his shift ended and he could go home. He had two more hours and then he could go home, make dinner, help his brother with homework and then finally go to bed.

“Iroh!” Mako called, slamming the drink down on the counter.

There was a soft thank you from behind him but Mako had already turned away.

It was twenty or so minutes later that Mako started feeling the weight of an unfamiliar stare. He looked over the shop but the only person who might have been looking his way was a man tucked up in the corner of the shop. He had moved his head quickly when Mako looked over and was now blushing deeply at the table.

The guy was familiar enough. Mako had seen him at least three times a week. He came in ordered a tea and sat doing something on his laptop until the shop closed. He had started coming in with more frequency over the past two weeks but also left sooner. Mako knew his name from his drink orders.

Mako startled when he looked up and saw the man at the counter.

“Hello, do you think I could get another?” Iroh asked.

Mako nodded, not even needing to ask the man what he drank, it was always the same.

It was as he handed over the tea that Mako realized why the man kept coming in.

“Um,” Iroh said, softly, “I, ah, would you, if you wanted, be free sometime this week, for a date?”

Mako wasn’t the type to date customers as they were usually rude but Iroh seemed so genuine that Mako felt himself say yes before he really thought about it. He just hoped he didn’t regret it.

The bright smile Iroh gave him made him think he wouldn’t.


	7. Dinner Date - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Lunch/Dinner Date

Iroh knew the crush he had developed on the barista at the coffee shop down from his house was a bit weird but he couldn't help himself. The man was stunning and Iroh thought he was funny even if his co-workers didn't. It had taken every bit of courage he had to ask the man out.

He just wished he had saved some for the first date as he glanced across the table and saw Mako playing with his food.

"Do you not like it?" Iroh forced out.

They were in a small restaurant that Iroh's mother had told him about.

"It's fine," Mako muttered and Iroh felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said. "I'm not a very good date. I don't have much experience with this."

Mako looked him up and down in disbelief and Iroh felt his whole-body heat in response.

"I have a hard time believing that," Mako said.

"Really?" Iroh asked. "I'm sure the awkwardness is more than obvious now."

Mako laughed slightly at that and Iroh's stomach jolted. He had made Mako laugh.

"A bit yeah," Mako said, "but now I've got you talking, so what's there to know about you."

"Not much," Iroh said. "I'm getting my masters of history at the college in the next town over."

"History?" Mako asked. "Why?"

"Best place to learn for the future is by looking at the past," Iroh said. "That and its actually really cool. What about you?"

"Outside the coffee shop? I'm raising my brother. He's seventeen, in his last year of school," Mako said.

Iroh could tell from Mako's voice that there was a story there but it probably wasn't something to bring up on the first date. He hoped there would be an opportunity for more dates to ask on and with the ice finally broken it seemed very possible, particularly with the soft kiss Mako left on his cheek as they parted ways.

Iroh was riding high for the next few days.


	8. In the Kitchen - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. In the Kitchen

"Mako," Mako answered as he pulled his phone to his ear. He walked back towards the kitchen where he was cooking dinner for him and his brother.

"Hello," Iroh said from the other line. Mako wasn't sure why the man was always so proper but it was interesting in its own right. "Would you be able to accompany me to the local museum tomorrow?"

"Not sure," Mako said, "why?"

Iroh was quite for a moment. "I have a small temporary exhibit set up for the night. I wanted to show it to you," Iroh answered.

Mako paused at that. He hasn't been dating Iroh for long, in fact they had only gone on four dates so far. Still, Mako had noticed that Iroh clammed up when asked about history. The only time Mako had asked about it, Iroh had muttered something about being annoying and changed the subject.

Mako knew this had to be important to Iroh for him to be sharing like he was.

"I'll be there," Mako said. "I'd love to hear about it, if you're willing to talk."

The was a pause from Iroh's end this time before he slowly launched into an explanation that slowly got faster and faster. Mako latched onto every word as a new side of Iroh emerged that was more energetic and excitable then Mako had assume possible.

"Anyway, these are artifacts I found with my grad professor and he let me set it all up," Iroh finished, trailing off as he seemed to finally become aware of how much he had been talking. The shyness that Iroh usually spoke with was back. Mako was surprised to find how much he like both sides of Iroh.

"You're cute," Mako said, "and that's really impressive."

It was. That was the problem. Mako still wasn't sure why someone like Iroh was so interested in him.

"I," Iroh said, "okay."

Mako smiled to himself as he envisioned Iroh's blush.

It was then the fire alarm in his house went off.

"Shit," Mako muttered. "I got to go, pick me up after my shift. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Mako hung up and tried to put out the pan fire he had allowed to form while distracted with Iroh. He'd order a pizza for dinner and then maybe call Iroh back to get distracted even more.


	9. Shopping -Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Shopping

Iroh reached up to knock on Mako's apartment door when Mako, hurriedly putting on his coat, ran into him. Had Iroh not reached out to catch him he would have fallen.

"Hey, that excited to see me?" Iroh joked.

Mako looked at him in horror.

Iroh deflated slightly. "You forgot I was coming over for dinner, didn't you?" Iroh asked, trying to mask the hurt. They had been dating for about two months now. Iroh knew Mako wasn't one to forget things easily.

"I'm so sorry," Mako said, grabbing at his hair. "Bolin came home with a project that was assigned two months ago and is due tomorrow and he hasn't even started. I needed to go get somethings from the store. I was going to get take out and completely forgot."

"Is it something I can help with?" Iroh asked.

"How much do you know about math?" Mako asked.

"None," Iroh replied, "but I can try?"

Mako looped his arm in Iroh's. "Good enough," Mako said dragging him down the street and into the local dollar store. "We need a poster board, pipe cleaners, and those pompom things."

"For a math project?" Iroh asked.

"Bolin has to build a functioning race track using trigonometry," Mako said. "I can run numbers better than most accountants but I don't know trigonometry."

"Does Bolin at least know trigonometry?" Iroh asked, as Mako led him down the craft isle.

"I hope so," Mako said. "I just don't know why he didn't tell me sooner."

Iroh shrugged and pointed to Mako's left where pipe cleaners were hanging just out of his vision.

"Come on," Iroh said, "you can't convince me you've never pulled an all-nighter because you procrastinated too much."

"Unlike Bolin, and apparently you, I was a good student," Mako said. "Why are posters so expensive?"

"Hey," Iroh said, pulling Mako to a stop. "Calm down, we will get this to work. If you want, I don't mind buying the poster board."

Mako seemed to have an internal battle before he shut down. "I just want Bolin to be successful," Mako whispered.

"Well, I want you to be happy so let’s make both those things happen okay?" Iroh asked pulling Mako into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

Mako took a deep breath. "Let's go, we have a lot to do," Makos said, "and thank you. For not getting mad and for helping."

"Be a pretty shitty boyfriend if I did otherwise," Iroh said.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Mako asked.

Iroh froze, his heart beating too fast.

"I mean," Mako said quickly realizing he had freaked Iroh out, "are we labeling it now?"

"I'd like to," Iroh said softly.

“Good,” Mako said, smiling at him and linking their hands together as they checked out.


	10. Log Cabin - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Log Cabin

Iroh had been hesitant. They hadn't even been dating half a year yet, so inviting Mako on vacation was a bit presumptuous but Iroh hadn't wanted to go alone.

He hasn't explained to Mako the significance of the visit, too afraid of the pity that would come with it.

Seeing Mako walk around the log cabin tucked away in the mountains outside the city, stirred something deep in Iroh's heart and the words spilled out anyway.

"My grandfather use to being me up here every year for winter holidays," Iroh said softly. "He died, back in the summer and I didn't wish to come up here alone."

Mako watched him for a moment as Iroh gathered himself.

"I'm glad you brought me," Mako said. "Suffering through grief alone is never fun. I would have hated to know you had come up here by yourself. Besides, it’s just you and me out here, a lot of time to spend together."

Iroh smiled. "Well, when you put it like that it seems almost magical," Iroh said.

Mako smiled back. "So, what's first?" Mako said

"Well we could unpack our stuff," Iroh said "or we could light a fire to cuddle by and forget the rest if the world exists for a while."

Mako wrapped his arms around Iroh's shoulders before kissing him. "Sounds like a plan."

Iroh had walked after Mako in a daze towards the door leading into the Log Cabin. Mako had easily lit the fire and had plopped down in front of it with his arms held open for Iroh to join him.

Iroh swallowed hard before grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and joining Mako on the floor. As he leaned against the other man, he couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down his face. Mako shushed him gently and held on tighter.

Iroh’s heart had never felt fuller. He wondered if this was what being in love was like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late, I woke up late and had to go to work and only just got home.


	11. Hot Chocolate - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Hot Chocolate

Mako had been staying with Iroh at his family’s log cabin for a few days now. The other man had started out very quiet but the more time they spent cuddled together or taking long walks through the woods together the more the other man opened up.

Mako was glad, as Iroh had been concerning him for the past few days. Iroh was never exactly overly exuberant but the man certainly wasn’t what Mako would call quiet.  
Currently, Iroh was curled up reading a book on the sofa.

Mako smiled to himself at the blanket fort Iroh had accidentally made around himself.

He turned back to what he was doing, making sure the milk didn’t overheat as he added the chocolate to it. His mother had taught him how to make it when he was young but until now the only other person he’d ever made it for, was Bolin. He was nervous to share it with Iroh, but after learning why Iroh had brought him here, Mako was more than ready to open up to the other man.

He poured the drink into two mugs and dropped marshmallows into them before making his way over to Iroh. He carefully handed a cup to Iroh, who cradled it in his hands like it was a treasure.

“Nice surprise,” Iroh said, smiling brightly as he took a sip. Iroh paused for a moment before moaning loudly. “What is this?”

“Hot chocolate?” Mako said. “Surely you’ve had it before?”

“Not like this,” Iroh said, licking his lips before drinking some more.

“Carefully,” Mako said, “you’ll burn your mouth.”

“Worth it,” Iroh replied.

Mako huffed a laugh. “Glad you liked it,” Mako said, relaxing now that Iroh’s judgement was clear. “It’s my mother’s recipe.”

Iroh paused slightly, well aware at this point that Mako’s parents were gone.

“Well, she makes top notch hot chocolate and so does her son,” Iroh replied, pulling Mako towards him until he laid down against Iroh’s chest.

Mako smiled and buried it into Iroh’s neck.


	12. Sweaters - Makroh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Sweaters

Mako had searched the whole house but it appeared his favorite sweater was missing. He had tried calling Iroh, wondering if he had left the sweater at the log cabin, but the other man didn’t pick up.

They had a date tonight to go ice skating and Mako had wanted to look his best. Without his favored sweater he was forced to pull down another and change. He supposed he looked fine but he knew the deep red of the other sweater often had Iroh’s attention firmly locked on Mako, or rather Mako’s biceps.

He should have known where his sweater had disappeared off to. In hindsight it was obvious.

Iroh had knocked on the door around six that night and Mako had opened it to see the other man standing across from him dressed in Mako’s favorite sweater. It was too long for him, but it also stretched just a bit too tight across Iroh’s shoulders, as Mako was taller while Iroh had a wider frame.

“I was looking for that,” Mako said, pulling on the sweater until Iroh’s front was pressed against his own.

Iroh hummed. “I stole it when we were in the log cabin,” Iroh admitted.

“At least you’re honest,” Mako said, kissing Iroh gently on the lips. “Let’s go thief.”

“Not a thief,” Iroh said. “It’s my right as your boyfriend to steal your clothes and wear them.”

Mako laughed. “I suppose you do look better in it then I do,” Mako said, sliding his arm around Iroh’s waist. He was starting to understand why Iroh was never able to keep his hands off Mako when Mako wore this sweater. It was very soft and the warmth from Iroh’s body made it even nicer to touch.

“I love you,” Mako said, “even if you do steal my sweaters.”

Iroh paused in the middle of the street before lighting up. “I love you, too,” He said, pulling Mako into a deep kiss even as car horns sounded around them. Maybe kissing in the middle of a crosswalk wasn’t the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Makroh. Next week will be Kya/Hakoda + Katara and Sokka.
> 
> If you want to read more Makroh, I have several other fics including a fic I just finished today called Wedding Planning for Workaholic Firebenders you guys can read.


	13. Pranks - Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next seven chapters will be Kya/Hakoda (or Kya/Hakoda/Bato as it's written vague enough to be all three if you want to read it that way).

Hakoda sat sharpening his bladed club while Sokka watched him with a very focused look. Bato sat a few feet away chuckling at the small boy.

“Do you want to try, Sokka?” Hakoda asked, holding the blade out to his son.

Sokka’s eyes lit up and Hakoda wrapped his hands around Sokka’s until they were sharpening the blade together. Hakoda eventually let go and watched as Sokka did it on his own.

An idea formed in the back of his mind as he watched.

“Hey, buddy,” Hakoda whispered, “want to play a prank on mom?”

Sokka nodded with excitement as Hakoda whispered the plan into his ear. Bato watched them suspiciously but that was fine as Hakoda planned to bring him in on it too.

Sokka took the club and ran towards their igloo. “Don’t run with it!” Hakoda yelled.

Sokka slowed down and Hakoda slapped Bato on the back.

“Come on, this will only be believable if we are both missing,” Hakoda said.

Bato raised a brow but followed him anyway.

“I found it,” Sokka could be heard saying around the corner. “You know dad, he’d never leave it lying around. He must be missing!”

“I doubt your dad is missing, but if it makes you feel better, we can look,” Kya was heard responding.

As she rounded the corner, Hakoda jumped out of his hiding spot, and yelled as he swept her off her feet.

“Hakoda!” she yelled.

“Tkoa!” Katara repeated as Hakoda had actually snatched the both of them up and the little girl was as displeased at the surprise as her mother.

Hakoda laughed and placed them back down.

Kya looked unamused though her lower lip trembling gave her away. “Now how did he rope you into this Bato?” Kya asked as they walked back into the village.

“I wasn’t told what was happening, just to follow,” Bato replied.

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson on why you shouldn’t do that,” Kya joked, “because now you can help Hakoda and Sokka cleaned the bathhouse.”

“Yes, Chief,” Bato said, popping Hakoda on the back of the head for getting them in trouble.


	14. Cuddling - Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Cuddling

It was cold out, colder than normal and no sane person would be caught dead in such biting wind.

Which left Kya’s family tucked up into a tight bundle in their home covered in as many blankets and pelts as they owned.

Kanna and Bato had both been over when the blizzard that brought the cold had started and were snuggled down with them. Katara was sleeping soundly on Hakoda’s chest as Sokka curled into a small ball between Kya and Hakoda’s stomachs.

Kanna was curled into Hakoda’s other side while Bato made himself at home by laying across everyone, with his head in Kya’s lap and his legs tangled with Hakoda’s.

Kya pet her free hand through Bato’s hair while he other remined clasped with Hakoda. She loved days like these as they brought the world to a standstill.

When the storm cleared, she’d have many duties as the leader of the tribe to tend to but for now she was able to snuggle down into her family and simply watch them breathe.

Sokka made a snuffling noise and scooted impossibly closer to her as Bato started softly snoring from being laid on his back.

Kya’s eyes drifted shut and her head landed on Hakoda’s shoulders as her hand came to a rest tangled in Bato’s hair.


	15. Sick Day - Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Sick Day

Kya coughed harshly as Katara patted her hand. "Better mommy," Katara said.

"Not quite," Kya said, "go play with your brother I'll be fine. Don't want you getting sick too now do we?"

Katara shook her head and ran from their house.

"Here," Kanna said, sitting next to Kya, "tiger seal stew. It'll clear up your sinuses easy."

"Thank you," Kya replied.

Hakoda entered the tent then stomping the snow off his boots before settling next to Kya.

"Hey, Hon," Hakoda said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really but I've got stew and I got you so I think I'll make it," Kya joked.

Kanna hummed in humor before standing and leaving them alone.

Hakoda wrapped Kya up tight and held onto her.

"You'll get sick," Kya objected.

"I'll be fine. Eat your stew and sleep," Hakoda said.

Kya didn't object further and placed the bowl on the floor when done. Then she curled up into Hakoda's side and went to sleep.

She woke up hours later to Katara and Sokka tucked into her back and her nose clear for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is short I've had one hell of a day.


	16. Holiday Prep - Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Holiday Prep
> 
> (This one is prompt adjacent as it's only mentioned that Kya is prepping for a holiday for the most part it's just Kya, Hakoda and Bato talking.)

Kya popped Bato’s hand as it reached for a piece of seal jerky.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be hunting?” Kya said.

“Got hungry,” Hakoda replied, wrapping himself around Kya.

“And you two thought I was going to let you cheat?” Kya asked. She smiled as she turned around in Hakoda’s arms and looked up at him.

“Figured it was worth a shot,” Bato said, flopping down on the floor. “I hate the Glacier Spirit Festival.”

“You just hate not eating food,” Hakoda shot back.

“What’s the point?” Bato said. “It’s a celebration for the spirits and between the tribes but guess who’s not here. They never show up so why bother.”

“Because,” Kya said. “The spirits are the main focus. If the North wishes to anger them by not coming that’s their problem.”

“Yes, Chief,” Bato said, laying out across the blanket he’s taken possession of. Despite it having been a gift from Kanna to Kya and Hakoda everyone in the family knew it was Bato’s.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Hakoda said. “I’ve been fasting without having to smell food but you’re in here with seal jerky and not eating?”

“Yes,” Kya said. “Sokka ran out of the house earlier. I don’t know why he insisted on participating in the fast this year but I’m worried about him. Kanna’s watching the kids to make sure he doesn’t pass out.”

“Want me to talk to him?” Hakoda asked, as Kya slipped from his arms and started cooking again.

“No,” Kya replied. “You know how Sokka is, he’s a stubborn as you are.”

“Want me to talk to him?” Bato asked. “I’m use to talking stubborn idiots down.”

“Hey,” Hakoda said, tackling the other man.

Kya laughed at the two of them as she continued making the end of fast feast.

“Don’t break anything,” she called as Bato yelped in pain.


	17. Snow People - Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Snow Angels (Snow People)

Kya smiled as she heard Katara’s giggling drifting into their home from the doorway.

“Mom,” Katara yelled, “come look!”

Kya stood and followed Katara outside. 

“Look what we did,” Sokka shouted from his perch on Hakoda’s shoulders.

Kya looked down at the ground and laughed. There in the snow were five snow people.

A really tall and slightly ruined snow person was laid on the ground next to one of the tiny snow people. Then another tiny snow person was next to a more normal heighted snow person followed by a second normal heighted snow person.

“Let me guess,” Kya said. “We have Bato, Sokka, Katara, Hakoda and Kanna?”

“Yep,” Katara said.

“Gran Gran took a lot of convincing,” Sokka said. He said the word slowly in order to pronounce the word properly and beamed when he got it.

“I see,” Kya said looking down, she noticed a space between the two tiny snow people. “What’s this space for?”

She already knew the answer but figured she’d let her kids have their big reveal.

“It’s for you mommy,” Katara answered.

“I see,” Kya said, laying down in the snow to make her own snow person between her kids. Hakoda winked down at her.

When she stood back up she smiled down at the little snow family before corralling her actual family back into the house for food and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 Will be posted either this afternoon or tomorrow with Chapter 19. My Job got very stressful all of a sudden and I got home yesterday, ate dinner, took a shower and went to sleep.


	18. Snowball Fights - Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Snowball Fights

“Ah,” Hakoda said, falling to the ground as a ball of snow hit is back. “Kya, Kya, I’ve been hit! Tell Katara I’m sorry!”

“Ow,” Sokka yelled. “Katara hit me in the eye!”

“You killed dad!” Katara shouted.

“Did not,” Sokka replied. “It’s just pretending!”

“Okay, okay,” Kya said. “Apparently we are having too much fun. Katara don’t aim for the face. You dad is fine, he was just being dramatic. Now can we all play nice?”

“Yes, mommy,” Katara and Sokka said together before running back to their separate snow forts. Bato was crouched behind Sokka’s snow fort sharpening his spear. He put the weapon down and started making snowballs as Sokka approached.

Kya shook her head. “I’m joining Sokka’s team. He’s one to three,” Kya said.

“He’s got Bato,” Hakoda objected. Kya looked between Hakoda and Bato, who had gone back to sharpening his spear when Sokka ran off to the bathroom.

“He can have my mom?” Hakoda tried.

“Kanna,” Kya shouted. “Do you want to join Sokka’s snowball team?”

“No,” Kanna said. “I’m too old for that.”

“You get to throw snowballs at Hakoda,” Kya offered.

Kya wasn’t too surprised when Kanna soon agreed. The offer seemed to reinvigorate Bato as well. He apparently hadn’t realized this was a free chance to pelt Hakoda with snowballs. Needless to say, Sokka’s team won the war.


	19. Shooting star – Kya/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Shooting star

Kya rested her head on Haokda’s shoulder as they laid out on the ground outside their home. Katara was tucked into her side asleep.

Hakoda’s hand was rubbing up and down her shoulder as they looked up at the bright clear sky.

“Mom,” Sokka shouted, collapsing down onto Hokada’s stomach and causing him to huff. “When do the stars start falling?”

“Soon,” Kya said.

“And they aren’t falling,” Bato corrected, absentmindedly. His real focus was on tying knots in Hakoda’s hair. Kya glared at him slightly, knowing she’d have to help untangle the mess later. “They are space rocks, that are entering out atmosphere and burning up on the way down, which creates the light you see.”

“Space Rocks!” Sokka shouted. “I want a space rock! Maybe one will fall here!”

“Not advisable,” Hakoda said, laughing at Sokka’s enthusiasm.

Sokka pouted slightly before glancing up and jumping back to his feet. “Mom, Dad, Bato, Gran Gran, Katara!” Sokka shouted, pointing up. “Space rocks!”

“I see them,” Kanna called from the doorway of their home.

Katara whined slightly but opened her eyes. She let out a soft gasp as she started up at them in wonder.

Kya smiled and turned to Hakoda.

“Are you making a wish?” Hakoda asked.

“Yes,” Kya replied.

Hakoda smiled and moved closer. “And what would that be for?” He asked, as Kya got closer herself.

“For Bato to untangle your hair, instead of leaving it for me to do,” Kya replied, laughing as she pulled away.

“Wait, what?” Hakoda asked, reaching back to find his hair knotted. “Bato!”

“Well, I wished for Hakoda to listen to me for once,” Bato said, reaching to fix Hakoda’s hair, “but I already know that’s futile. Calm down Kota, I didn’t do it on purpose. I can fix it.”

Kya made eye contact with her mother-in-law as they traded amused looks at their family’s antics as Katara fell back asleep at her side and Sokka continued bouncing around in excitement while Bato and Hakoda argued in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Kya/Hakoda (Kya/Hakoda/Bato) the next week will be Bumizumi!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed.


	20. Picnic - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starts the first day of Bumizumi.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if it seems like I write more/better with Lu Ten/Junji, Makroh and Bumizumi then I do with Kya/Hakoda and Jin/Suki. It's not because I don't like those ships it's because I haven't written them before and I'm very much experimenting with Kya/Hakoda and Jin/Suki.

“Where are we going?” Izumi asked, trailing after Bumi up the mountain side.

“There’s a great view of the island chain up here,” Bumi called back from where he was several yards ahead. “I wanted to take you on a date. No duty, no kids, no problems for a few hours anyway.”

Izumi smiled to herself. While Bumi’s surprises could sometimes be out there, her husband was usually very thoughtful with his surprise dates and family trips. This occasion didn’t seem to be any different.

“Through here, Zooms,” Bumi said, holding a branch out of the way.

Izumi stared apprehensively into the off-trail path her husband was taking her down. The woods of the main isle weren’t areas to go trampling through, least you wanted to run across a creature best left alone. It was well known the main isle hosted the most dangerous animals the island chain had to offer.

“Come on, Princess, we don’t have all day,” Bumi joked.

Izumi huffed, pushing past Bumi was an elbow to his ribs.

“You know, one day I’m going to be Fire Lord and what will you call me then, hmm?” Izumi asked.

“Her Royal Bratty-ness sounds nice,” Bumi said, jumping down from the rock he had climbed up on.

Izumi pushed him and Bumi went stumbling into a tree. “I think that counts as an assassination attempt,” Bumi called.

“Who are they going to arrest for it?” Izumi asked. “The Crown Princess?”

Bumi pouted before perking up and running ahead. He held another branch out of the way and bowed low, “Your Royal Bratty-ness,” Bumi started, “I do believe we have arrived.”

Izumi rolled her eyes but stepped out of the woods. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked out on the view and saw the island chain wrapping around the outlook. Even the crescent isle could be seen as a tiny speck in the distance.

Smoke was rising from one of the active volcanos on the chain but Izumi wasn’t too worried. The sages said they had another year at least before it thought about erupting.

“It’s beautiful, Bumi,” Izumi said, turning to find Bumi had already set up the picnic supplies.

“Eh, I’ve seen better,” Bumi said, winking at her.

Izumi rolled her eyes and joined Bumi on the picnic blanket.


	21. Snowboarding - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Snowboarding
> 
> I almost renamed this penguin sledding but decided against it. Iroh is like 14/15 here and his sister is 13/12.

“This is going to be so cool,” Iroh yelled as he ran ahead of his parents.

“Wait, for me,” Ursa called, chasing after her brother.

“How do you always know the perfect places to bring us?” Izumi asked.

“Hey, my military career has to be used for something,” Bumi said. “What type of soldier would I be if I didn’t find cool places to bring my family?”

“A normal one?” Izumi asked.

“Pfft, okay,” Bumi said, moving over to help Ursa strap into the ski lift. “Now, when the lift gets to the right spot you two need to jump. You practiced well on the smaller hills but this one is a bit bigger. Iroh don’t crash into a tree this time buddy, okay?”

Iroh huffed but nodded as he tightened his grip on the side of the cart.

“Our kids are going to die,” Bumi said, as he watched them take off. Bumi joined Izumi on the next bench.

“Well, I’m not making any more of them,” Izumi said, “so the monarchy better hope they live.”

Bumi snorted and kept his eyes trained on their kids.

When Iroh and Ursa landed and took off down the mountain, Bumi released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Well, they look like they have it, er, never mind,” Bumi said, watching as Iroh once again slammed into a tree.

Bumi dropped from his own seat and maneuvered over to Iroh, pulling himself to a somewhat graceful stop as he did so.

“I’m okay!” Iroh called. “My dignity isn’t, but I am.”

Bumi laughed as he helped his son up and pushed the boy down the rest of the mountain.


	22. Camping - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Camping
> 
> Iroh and Ursa are 7 and 5 respectively here.

“Kids asleep?” Izumi asked, plopping down next to Bumi by the fire.

“Finally,” Bumi joked. “I thought Iroh was never going to quiet down. He’s got too much energy for such a tiny body.”

“He’s your son,” Izumi said.

Bumi laughed. “Yeah, I suppose that is all my energy in him,” Bumi said.

Izumi hummed and rested her head on Bumi’s shoulder.

“You know,” Izumi said, “my dad used to take us camping a lot when I was younger. Said it built character. He did that with a lot of things.”

Izumi paused to make a face as she thought back to the time her father tricked her into working at Grandpa Iroh’s tea shop.

“Anyway, I’m glad it’s something we could do with our kids,” Izumi said. “I don’t know about building character but things like this made me feel closer to my parents as royal politics could sometimes make family feel very distant.”

“I’m glad we get to do things like this too,” Bumi said. “Dad, well, he only really took Tenzin on trips like this. He was always so busy when Kya and I were growing up and by the time he finally got some free time, Tenzin was the only one still living at home. I don’t want that for my kids, busy or not.”

“Well,” Izumi said, watching as stars started to fill the night sky, “I think you’re doing a great job, dad.”

“We’re doing a great job, mom,” Bumi said, shoving his shoulder into hers playfully.

Izumi smiled up at him. She couldn’t ask for a better man to raise her kids with.


	23. Flowers - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Flowers
> 
> Angsty and fluffy
> 
> Warnings: MIA soldier

Izumi had a vase on her dresser. It wasn’t exactly a pretty vase. Iroh and Ursa had made it for her one day when Toph had been the only one able to watch them. It was, as Toph put it, the best earthbending anyone would get out of them.

It was, in all honestly, a lopsided monstrosity and had very unsteady drawings etched into the side of it. Ursa had painted it and the bright orange and purple coloring matched nothing in her and Bumi’s bedroom.

Still, it sat with pride on her dresser and never sat empty of flowers.

Bumi was always sending her flowers, he seemed to know exactly how long they would last as the second the ones in the vase started wilting, new ones would be delivered. It made her smile every time.

The flowers ranged from the exotic ones found in other countries to the common ones that grew in her grandmother’s gardens.

The dried fire lilies sat more than wilted in the vase as the weather dropped too cold once more for the temperamental flower to grow and thrive. Bumi would have known that and when the flowers started wilting two weeks ago that should have been her first clue that something wasn’t right. His military career had never stopped him from sending her flowers before.

It wasn’t until the letter arrived three days after that Izumi was forced to see the truth she was ignoring. Bumi was missing. 

She kept it from her children the first week, but after Iroh noticed the wilted flowers and asked where the new ones were, Izumi told them the truth. They had both taken to sleeping in her room after that.

Izumi’s father dismissed her from Princess duties for the foreseeable future which in truth made everything worse.

There was a squeal behind her and the sound of two sets of feet hitting the floor and running. Izumi turned to see what had her kids so excited only to find Bumi standing in the doorway with refugee roses in hand.

Izumi launched herself at her husband, even as he tried to juggle both the flowers and the kids in his arms. Bumi laughed and let the flowers drop to the floor as he wrapped all three of them into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is also angsty and fluffy for some reason as well.


	24. Moonlight Stroll - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Moonlight Stroll

The sound of water hitting the shore was, at this point, a familiar sound to both Izumi and Bumi who grew up around large bodies of water.

It was a calming sound, just as much as the sand shifting under Izumi’s feet was comforting and the weight of Bumi’s hand in hers was steadying.

The sun had dipped below the horizon at that point and Izumi could see the loss of sun had tuckered Iroh out. The toddler was cuddled up on the deck with her father, both fast asleep in the moonlight.

“Uncle Sokka used to tell me stories about the moon,” Bumi said.

“Did he?” Izumi asked. She had, of course, heard the history of Princess Yue but her father never felt comfortable talking about it in too much detail as he didn’t really know her. Instead, stories about the Siege of the North from him usually ended with the consequences of too much pride with Zhao’s death, or Katara defeating her father in battle.

“Yeah, they apparently had a thing,” Bumi said. “She was stillborn, and her parents placed her in the waters of the spirit oasis. Tui saved her. When Zhao killed the moon spirit, Yue gave her life to bring the moon back.”

“Admirable woman,” Izumi said, not entirely sure why Bumi had brought it up.

“Yeah,” Bumi said, looking at the moon’s reflection on the water.

“Bumi?” Izumi said.

“You said you were pregnant again last night and while I couldn’t’ be happier, I’m worried,” Bumi said. “Iroh was a difficult birth and for a moment I honestly thought I was going to lose both of you. I suppose Princess Yue’s story remined me of that.”

Izumi wrapped her arms around Bumi’s shoulders. “Your mother already told us what went wrong with Iroh,” Izumi said. “We’re prepared for it this time, if it even happens with this baby. Bumi, everything will be fine.”

“I guess,” Bumi said, still staring at the water.

“I know,” Izumi said, pulling him back towards the house. “We should take Iroh’s example and get some sleep.”

Bumi allowed her to drag him back towards the house. Izumi paused to pick Iroh up and wake her father so he could sleep in an actual bed. Once all three of them were inside the house, Izumi turned to look at the moon.

There wasn’t anyone there, but Izumi felt a deep sense of peace fall over her and knew, Bumi’s worries aside, everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, I gift to you a passing mention of baby Iroh II snuggled up to Zuko's chest.


	25. A Day at the Park - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. A Day at the Park

Izumi’s hand was wrapped tightly in Bumi’s as they wandered through the park outside the Fire Nation Embassy. 

Iroh and Ursa were a bit away, hanging upside down from a piece of playground equipment.

They tried to keep the kids within their line of sight at all times.

The wind was whipping up a slight chill that would soon have their daughter begging to return to the Royal Penthouse, but for now they got to enjoy the day.

Bumi hummed to himself.

“What?” Izumi asked.

Bumi shook his head before releasing her hand.

“Bumi, what are you doing?” Izumi asked in confusion.

She watched in confusion as her husband approached an armadillo-squirrel. It didn’t seem to notice him as he reached out to touch its tail. That was when it went wild.

Izumi could hear Ursa and Iroh laughing as they watched the armadillo squirrel run in a circle around the tree before moving as if to bit Bumi. It seemed to lose all its courage at the last minute as it curled into a ball to hide.

Bumi was laughing himself and Izumi shook her head as their kids ran over. She grabbed Iroh’s arm as he went past, in order to stop the child from trying to touch the armadillo-squirrel too. Iroh pouted up at her but Izumi shook her head.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself Bumi,” Izumi said. “Now, all the armadillo-squirrels in the world are going to avoid you.”

“It’s tail isn’t as fluffy as you’d thing,” Bumi said. Iroh tried to reach out for the armadillo-squirrel as it reappeared from its ball and scampered up the tree.

“No,” Izumi said, lifting Iroh off the ground and turning his energy in another direction. Iroh took off back towards the play ground equipment his pout still firm on his face. Ursa trailed after him slowly as one of her sandals had gone missing.

Izumi shook her head at her family. She loved them, but they were a bit of a mess.


	26. Theater - BumIzumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Movie Night - Changed to Theater
> 
> Again this one is more prompt adjacent.

“And what would you know about it?” Aunt Azula demanded as she turned on her brother.

Izumi’s father rolled his eyes. “More then you, the production is just as bad as it always is,” Zuko said.

“Maybe you could do something about it as Fire Lord?” Aunt Ty Lee suggested.

“Are they always like this?” Bumi whispered to Izumi.

“Basically,” Izumi said, laughing.

“I’ve never really seen them like this before,” Bumi said. “You family acts different in public.”

“Don’t most families?” Izumi said.

“I guess,” Bumi admitted, linking his hand with Izumi’s.

Izumi smiled gently up at him. Bumi had been struggling to adjust to her family since they ran away to elope. Bumi had been prepared for Izumi but hadn’t given much thought to her family. Her parents had welcomed him with open arms but that didn’t prepare Bumi for Aunt Azula.

Izumi was surprised the two had never met before. She knew Kya and Aunt Azula had met but the idea that her Aunt didn’t know her boyfriend shocked her.

It certainly made the night interesting.

“Did you at least like the play?” Izumi asked.

“No, your dad is right,” Bumi said laughing, “the acting is terrible.”

He leaned down closer to her ear and whispered, “it would have been better spent making out in the back.”

“Excuse me?” Her father demanded turning around.

“Nothing sir,” Bumi squeaked.

“Dad’s hearing is enhanced to make up for his lack of vision in his left eye,” Izumi said. “Can’t sneak anything past him.  
“Noted,” Bumi said, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the last week which is Jin/Suki. Please bear with me as I have never written this ship before.


	27. Secrets - Jin/Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Harassment mentioned

Suki found Jin sitting on the steps of the dojo. She was dragging her foot through the dirt absentmindedly.

“Hey,” Suki said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jin said. “I’m just thinking.”

Suki nodded and looked out over the horizon.

“I’m surprised no one asked me why I came here,” Jin said, abruptly. “You just let me join.”

“We don’t ask questions about it, because some answers are traumatic for the person,” Suki said. “If you want to share, you can but it’s not required.”

Jin nodded to herself. “What if I wanted to share with only you?” Jin asked.

Suki looked over at her in confusion. “I guess?” Suki said.

“When my family moved to Ba Sing Se,” Jin started, “we had to give up everything.”

Suki nodded. It was a common story.

“What I didn’t expect to lose was kindness,” Jin said. “We saw so little of it as we made our way to the city and even in the city there was a lack of it. It was hard to find. Which is why I suppose it stuck with me, when you were so kind.”

“Me?” Suki asked, looking over at Jin.

Jin nodded. “You,” she said. “My family had just arrived at the train station and some boys my age were getting entirely to rowdy, around me. I was getting scared, when you and one of the others showed up. You stopped them and then bought me a cup of tea to calm me down. It was the first kind act I had seen in weeks.”

“Oh,” Suki said, thinking back to that day. She only had vague memories of it, as it was another day in a long line of them.

“You don’t have to remember,” Jin said. “I just thought I’d tell you why. I came down here because you were kind to me, and when I learned you were a Kyoshi Warrior, I wanted to join a group like that.”

Suki nodded, looking over at Jin. The other girl was smiling at her.

“I can be our secret,” Suki said, smiling back.


	28. Hand Holding - Jin/Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Hand Holding

It was like sharing her story opened a door she hadn’t realized had been shut. Jin had felt a bit worried about traveling so far from home and even upon arriving, had felt slightly out of place. The only other girl not from the Island was Ty Lee who was Fire Nation.

Now, thought, Jin felt included, even if she still barely knew anyone, just simply because she knew Suki and Suki now knew her.

She often found herself drifting towards Suki in crowds and was surprised to find that Suki had started to do the same. They became fast friends but Jin knew she wanted something more.

She had told Suki the truth when she mentioned why she had joined, but not the entire truth. The entire truth included a slight crush that may have been more of a driving force then Jin had given it credit for.

Now that crush was spiraling slightly out of control.

Currently Suki was trying to tell her something and Jin soon realized she hadn’t heard a word the other girl had said.

“Sorry?” Jin asked, blushing darkly.

“Are you okay?” Suki asked.

“I’m fine,” Jin said, “just thinking.”

“Anything you want to share?” Suki asked.

“Not really,” Jin said, “but maybe someday.”

“Well,” Suki said, “I’ll be here to listen when you do.”

Suki grabbed Jin’s hand an squeezed it softly before standing to go back into the dojo. Jin’s blush burned as she followed.


	29. Carnival - Jin/Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Carnival

Suki had never been to a carnival. It never ventured down towards Kyoshi Island, so when she and a few others had been sent north into the Southern Earth Kingdom, she was surprised to find the city they were staying in shining with lights and alive with music.

Jin was the only warrior not surprised by the state of the city and instead lit up in excitement.

“A carnival!” Jin said, rushing forward towards the gated edge of the city. “They had a few in the lower ring that occasionally popped up. I know we’re here for a job but could we maybe spend some time here while we are able?”

Suki looked out over the fair grounds. “I suppose,” she said, “if it’s still here when the job is done.”

Which was how Suki had ended up following Jin around the carnival. The other girls that had come with had been too tired. Suki was tired too but she had also promised Jin and couldn’t stand the upset face the other girl had made when no one wanted to come with her.

Suki could admit it was fun, and that wasn’t something she often got to do. 

Jin dragged her between games and with Suki’s training she was able to beat most, though a few booths had to be cheating.

It was as the night fell and they sky turned nearly pitch black that Jin finally relented and the returned to their lodgings.

Jin stopped her outside the entrance to the carnival and hugged her.

“Thank you, Suki,” Jin said. “I know you were tired too and I’m really glad I have someone like you in my life.”

Suki blushed lightly. “It wasn’t a problem,” Suki said. “I had fun.”


	30. Singing - Jin/Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Caroling - Singing
> 
> This one got away from me, enjoy another prompt adjacent fill.

Suki was walking around Kyoshi Island trying to clear her head. Recently what occupied her mind wasn’t the Kyoshi warriors, the island or even her friends who she frequently exchanged letters with. Instead, her thoughts swirled around a specific warrior, their newest one.

It wasn’t the first time Suki had crushed on a girl or even one of the other warriors, but it was the first time the feeling hadn’t faded into more of a friendship. In fact, this seemed to have worked in the opposite direction.

Suki was the kind who fell in love hard and fast, only for it to fizzle out into a friendship. Sokka was her best example of this, having gone from a very tension filled crush to a very sweet romance to best friends who constantly bullied each other.

With Jin, it was completely different. Suki had seen how insular and alone the other girl was and extended friendship towards her. In the back of her mind Suki knew Jin was very pretty but it wasn’t really anything Suki hadn’t seen before. Instead, what caught Suki’s attention, what changed friendship into affection, had been who Jin was.

She was excitable about small things and just a bit on the adventurous side. Not since her childhood days had Suki run through the woods for the simple joy of a race with no stakes but Jin dragged her on things like that constantly.

Which is why Suki should have expected her to be out here.

A soft voice drifted on the wind with the words from an Earth Kingdom lullaby. Suki paused to listen, at first not having recognized the voice. As she rounded a clump of trees, she found Jin out near the water singing to herself.

Suki watched as the girl continued to sing and finally realized what so different.

With Jin nothing was instantaneous, nothing fell into place. Suki and her built everything between them and Jin never failed to surprise her with the next venture. Jin made life different, and after the war, maybe different was what she needed.

“You have a beautiful singing voice,” Suki said, as she moved to join Jin on the rock. The other startled slightly before smiling up at her.


	31. New Years Eve - Jin/Suki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. New Years Eve

Jin had left the dinner hall as soon as she could. The village often served the Kyoshi Warriors meals during holidays as most of the women in the group were underage. This holiday was no different, though for Jin it was the most different it had ever been. New Years was a time for family and hers was all the way back in Ba Sing Se.

She supposed if she had really wished to return, she could have, but the long journey hadn’t looked compelling compared to the alternative.

“Jin?” Suki called, from around the corner. “Are you out here?”

“Over here,” Jin called back. “I just needed some fresh air.”

Suki came into few and stopped next to Jin at the railing. They both stood in silence and stared out over the village. Kyoshi’s statue could be seen, at least the bottom half, as the top was cut off by the porch roof.

“You seem very thoughtful tonight,” Suki said.

“Thinking about my parents back in Ba Sing Se and how odd it is to celebrate without them, but how tonight felt homier than anything from back then,” Jin said.

“I’m sorry you miss your parents,” Suki said, “but I’m glad this place is starting to feel like home. When you first got here, I was worried you would regret it.”

“I don’t, but for a moment I did,” Jin said. “You changed it. Made me feel less alone here.”

Suki and Jin abruptly turned their heads as fireworks started shooting into the sky. The other warriors rushed from the house into the streets to watch but Suki and Jin remained where they were.

“I’m glad,” Suki replied, after a while of watching fireworks. “I want you to be happy here.”

Jin startled slightly as Suki pressed a kiss to her cheek. She blinked slightly before running after the other girl. “Hey, wait,” she said.

Suki laughed and Jin smiled before giving chase. She caught up to her by the docks, where she managed to steal another kiss under the bright lights of the fireworks overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I only missed one day the whole challenge so I'll call that a success.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
